Behind Someone Else's Love Story
by molli.elisabeth
Summary: A James Potter/Marlene McKinnon hookup One shot


Marlene McKinnon was a Gryffindor, a vampire, and someone that everyone wanted, if only secretly. James Potter was a Gryffindor, boyfriend to Lily Evans, and no exception to secretly wanting his long time friend, Marlene.

"Hey Jamsie" Marlene plopped down on the soft red and orange couch beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Other than Lily cheating on me with Snivellus, nothing" he gritted his teeth at the thought of them _together _like that.

"She didn't" Marlene gasped as she pretended to be surprised

"You knew."

"Well, yeah. I mean, everyone knows that he still loves her, and even though she's-" Marlene stopped talking when she saw the look on James face.

"Come on." she grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch "You're not doing anyone any good by being James sad Potter"

"Then who should I be?" James asked sarcastically

"James funny sexy happy Potter" she laughed

"Did I hear sexy in there Mar?" he raised an eyebrow

Marlene started to dance with him to no music in particular, trying her hardest to make him laugh "Of course you did. Didn't you know that?"

"Well, Yeah. I know that. But, I didn't think you thought it.." He followed how she was dancing, but ended up awkwardly falling on top of her. Quickly, he started to get up, but she ended up pulling his collar down towards her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked slowly pulling him closer towards her slowly.

"Well, I was going to get up because I fell on you.." he whispered

"Why do you need to get up?" After saying these few words, she licked his lips, something she knew no one could resist.

She was right, he couldn't resist it. After six years of thinking what it would be like to be with her, he would finally figure it out. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her, and she kissed him back. Once James realized what he was doing, he pulled back.

"Mar, I- I can't." He stuttered

With every word came another kiss from Marlene, filled with desire from her, and filled James with the desire he knew he would regret.

"No one will ever know" Her kisses trailed along his neck, and it took every ounce of him not to moan.

"Okay." He said willingly

Next thing they knew they were in his dorm, and the light was shining through his window. It was the morning after. The morning after a lot of things, really. The morning after James had cheated on Lily, the morning after James and Marlene's friendship reached a whole new level.

Marlene was the first of the two to wake up. "Jamesie" she whispered, though it took a few more tries for him to actually wake up. When he finally did, he let out a muffled groan into the pillow.

"Shh" he shushed "I'm tired. Can't I sleep?"

"I dunno, you didn't do a whole lot of sleeping last night, so I'm guessing you might want to catch up on it. But later. Right now, we need to get a story straight."

James looked confusedly at her "What do you mean a story?"

"I'm thinking you're not going to just go tell Lily we just had sex. So, we need a cover story."

"Oh." he cast his gaze downward "Right. Lily"

"Yes, Lily. Okay, here's what happened. You went into your animangi mode" She started to say, but James interrupted her

"How'd you know about that?"

"Please, James I've seen you go in and out of the mode too many times to count." She paused to smile at him knowingly "Anyway, you went all stag, and went in the woods, me seeing you after I hunted, followed you around. Then we took a walk down by the lake. That's all that happened. Okay?"

"Okay." he said, following her lead by putting on our undergarments, he turned to her and yawned "Hey, Mar?"

She turned to him, in her laced underwear, "Hm?"

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling the white linen with her. He wasn't afraid anymore, he kissed her with such longing they ended up on the bed again. His hands were intertwined with her golden curls, while hers were gripping at his chest. This, though nice, had to come to its end. It was here this time who pulled away.

"I have to go" She sighed while pulling on her jeans and silk top. She walked straight out that door and didn't look back.

Until she shut the door.


End file.
